A Thousand Years
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: One accident could ruin their whole life. The one that barely began.
1. Never Was Suppose To Happen

She looked beautiful, breathtaking; in that long cream colored dress, that clung to her curves. House walked hand and hand with Cuddy out of the restaurant, laughing and smiling, into the lightly raining world.

"Hey!" A man shouted from behind, walking out of the alleyway next to the restaurant.

House and Cuddy turned around to see four men standing behind them, two of them pointing gun's at them. One looked young, possibly sixteen. House knew this was possibly his 'orientation'. Slowly House placed the back of his arm against Cuddy's stomach, pushing her behind him.

"Wallet now." The man in front, yelled.

"This place is packed, I'm sure someone is seeing this." House said, with a glare.

"Money geezer, and throw that cane this way while you're at it." The man paused. "You know what, instead of the money, I'll take that pretty piece of ass of your's." He nodded to Cuddy.

"House?" She whispered from behind him, frightened. Her hand's tightly gripping his shoulder's.

"You want her, come and get her." House growled in a deep husky voice.

The first guy smiled to his grew, giving his gun to one of them. "You got it old man." He walked forward.

House hit him in the stomach with the end of his cane, he tossed the wood stick to the ground, lifting his knee up and hitting the hunched over man in the face. The other three men ran to help.

"Run!" House screamed at Cuddy, and she did.

House hit one guy in the face, breaking his jaw immediately. Another came up behind House, and hit him with the end of the gun in the back of the neck, House fell. Groaning, he tried to get up, but the men began to kick and hit him. The first man, nodded at the youngest to go after a slowly running Cuddy.

The man with the broken jaw, staying on the wet cement, groaning. One of the men trying to help him up, the man guy kicking House's stomach. He turned around, laughing. House slowly made his way to his feet, anger in his eyes. His lip busted, cuts over his face and neck. He knew that he had at least two broken rib's. The pain his his thigh was worse then ever, but that didn't matter to him, not now anyway.

"Hey, asshole." House yelled.

The man turned around, and House hit him so hard, that he knocked him out. Five men from the restaurant ran outside to help. House turned around to hear a gun shot. His heart stopped, as he saw Cuddy fall to the cold hard ground. The youngest man paused, locking eyes with House. He ran off down the street. House ran as fast as he could to Cuddy's side. When he reached her, she was gasping for air.

"No, no, no, no. Stay with me." He told her, tear's unable to be held back. "Somebody call an ambulance!" He yelled at the crowd, before pressing his right hand against the large blood spot on her abdomen, right below her left breast. With his left arm he pulled her into his arm's.

She gave him a weak smile. "Greg -"

"Shhh, don't talk."

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" He screamed again.

"Their on their way." One man said, as he ran toward's her. He took off his dinner jacket, and draped it over the top half of Cuddy's body. "We have those bastard's."

"Not all of them." House hissed, looking up at the nice man. He looked familiar to House, some how, but he didn't know where from. And right now, he didn't care.

The man held out House's cane to him, House just nodded, looking down at Cuddy. "I believe this is your's." He knelt down, putting the cane next to House. "Is there anything I can do."

"I'm a doctor. We- we're both doctor's." He said in a low voice, House saw Cuddy's eye's begin to close. "Cuddy." He gently patted her cheek. "Lisa, answer me." He laid her on the ground, he bend down, listening to her breathing. Shallow, but there.

The ringing of siren's got closer, the white ambulance pulled two feet into the parking lot, next to where Cuddy laid.

"What happened?" The first Paramedic asked.

House didn't speak.

"Gang shooting." The man answered. He nodded to House. "Their both doctor's."

Two other Paramedic's helped an unresponsive Cuddy on to the gurney.

"Are you coming with us sir?" One of the young paramedic's asked.

"Yes." House grabbed his cane, and winced, as he stood. "Take us to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." He told one of the men.

In the back of the ambulance the first guy asked. "How do you know this woman?"

"She's my boss at Princeton Plainsboro -" He paused. "And my fiancee." He stared at Cuddy's new blood stained engagement ring.

"She's going into Cardiac Arrest." The third guy yelled. The tore open the very top of her dressed. "Paddles!" He yelled.

House watched in horror.

"200. CLEAR!"

nothing.

"Charging 250. CLEAR!"

nothing again.

"Charging-"

One of the paramedic's stopped him. "Wait." He hand two finger's on her neck, and his eye's on the screen. "Normal sinus rhythm."

House paged Wilson, Cameron, Chase, 13 and Foreman. They were all in the O.R when House limped in. The paramedic's wheeled her in. Wilson pressed his hand's against his best friend's chest.

"Cameron, Foreman, and Thirteen scrub up." Wilson ordered them. "You'll assist Chase in the surgery." Chase was already scrubbed and ready.

They quickly ran off.

"Let me go in." House yelled.

"House you can't, you know that. She's in good hand's, besides you look really bad. Let me take a look at you."

"I don't give a shit about me, I want to be in there."

"I know you do House." Wilson sighed, putting his hand's down. "Let me check out your injuries, and we'll come right back, I promise."

House sighed, defeated. "Fine."

A few minutes later, Wilson was stitching a gash on House's forehead and cheek.

"Take off your shirt."

"Why Wilson."

Wilson glared. "Just do it."

House did. Wilson was inspecting the already bruised rib's. "I saw the ring." He whispered.

"Yeah." House mumbled, with dry blood in the corner of his mouth. He silently winced, as Wilson touched his rib's.

"You have three broken rib's."

"Yippie." House added sarcastically. "Bandage me up so I can get back to my fiancee." He scowled.

Wilson bellowed. "How's the leg?"

"Peachy."

Wilson gave him a look.

"Hurt's like a bitch."

Wilson gave him a shot. "That should help."

"Thank's doc." House tried to put his shirt back on, but couldn't.

Wilson helped him. House hopped off the table, immediately regretting it. He winced, as he limped away. Wilson tossed his exam gloves in the trash and followed his friend. They waited in the waiting room for over six hour's. Chase came out with Thirteen. Chase took off his scrub cap.

He sighed before speaking. "We successfully took out the bullet, it didn't hit any organ's or arteries, luckily. But -" He stopped.

"What?" House yelled.

"She's fallen into a coma." Thirteen said.

"When can he see her?" Wilson asked.

"Foreman and Cameron are about to take her down to a private room in the ICU, one of them will be up to let you know." Chase added.

Wilson nodded. "Thanks."

Cameron came and got House, she slowly walked with him to room 574. "Talk to her, let her know you're there for her." Cameron said sweetly.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him. Cameron wiped a tear away watching him walk to Cuddy's side, before walking away.

House sat beside the woman he loved. After awhile he spoke. "They say that people in coma's can hear." He took her hand. "I hope that's true. You got get pull through this. You're the strongest person I know. I love you." He kissed her. "Come on, you have a wedding to plan." He tried to smile, as a tear fell from his face, to her hand. "I finally find happiness, and it's being taken away from me." House mumbled into her knuckles.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

_Sorry, kind of a crappy start, I know. __Comment's please. Let me know if you want more or to just end it here. _

_If I continue, it won't be all bad. I promise._


	2. AN:

A/N:

Sorry guys for the delay. I've been really sick lately. I will try to put up a couple new chapter's in the next week. Thank's for the patience.

**Happy Holidays to all!**


	3. Eyes Wide Open

_Sorry guys, it's just been real hectic here for me. Thank you all for the positive feedback, it made my week :)._ _Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy! I'm currently pregnant... with twins! That's why I've been absent so long, but I'll try to get back on here more often before they arrive xD._

* * *

House fell asleep with his head on the edge of the bed, and his hand still wrapped in Cuddy's. Chase came in early the next morning, gently shaking him.

"House." Chase whispered.

House sat up in the chair quickly, making his head spin. He slowly stood up, and nodded for Chase to follow him into the hall. Not wanting to wake Cuddy. "What is it?" House asked, with a yawn. As the sliding doors closed behind them.

"Well she made it through the night alright, no complication's. I just checked her vitals, they're good. But," He scratched the back of the blond hair. "It doesn't look like she's going to pull out of the coma, not anytime soon anyway. She's doing better, so that's a good sign. Why don't you go home, and try to get some rest."

"No." His voice was louder than intended. He took a deep breath, and regained his normal tone. "I'm not leaving her."

Chase nodded and patted his bosses shoulder with his hand, as he passed him. House watched him walk off, he looked back into the room that held his everything. He yawned again, and decided to get breakfast. He looked at his watch, and silently cursed his employee from waking him at 5:18am. He grabbed a breakfast burrito, and a black coffee from the Cafeteria, and headed back to Cuddy's room.

After spending a few hours there, mostly watching her intently, he headed off to his office. Cameron and Foreman were in the DDX room, sitting at the glass table. With look's that only seemed to be utter boredom, as if they were watching paint dry. Cameron saw House enter his office, she slowly entered through the two room's conjoining door.

"Hey." She almost whispered, and looked at her watch. 7:43am. "I'm surprised you're up this early."

He nodded, and sat down at his desk. "Got a case?" He wanted to get his mind off Cuddy for a while, not that a case would do that.

She looked at him baffled. "We can handle it." She replied, referring to her and the rest of the team.

He scowled her. "Cameron, I'm still in charge of this department."

"It's no great puzzle."

"Why don't you let me decide that?"

She sighed, and tucked her hands away in her lab coat pockets. "Sixty four year old man, complained of weakness and that his chest felt 'funny'."

House just stared at her.

"I told you it was nothing, just a heart attack."

"You're right, no great puzzle." He looked into the DDX room, to see Foreman reading a magazine. "Where's Chase?"

She looked through the clear wall, then back down at her boss. "Clinic." She watched House sneer at his coffee. She silently left the room, and came back with his red cup filled with fresh coffee. She came back, and held out the cup to him.

He stared at her.

"I know you like my coffee. Here, just take it."

He gave her a thankful nod, before he watched her leave. He ate in silence, trying to think of anything but Cuddy. It wasn't working, so he got up and limped slowly to her room. Still in pain himself from the night before. He stared through the clear sliding door, before entering. He sat beside his fiancee, tubes coming out of her mouth and nose, some IVs hooked into her right arm. He hated seeing her like this.

He quickly turned around and exited the room, running into Wilson on the way out.

"Hey." Wilson put his hand to his friend's chest, to stop them from colliding, and then immediately put it down. "In a hurry?"

House rubbed his temple. "Actually yes." He lied.

Wilson stared at his best friend, knowing he was just lied too. House walked behind him. "You know she's going to be alright, right?"

House stopped, and turned around. "Who told you that? One of your precious cancer kids or your almight God?" He spat.

Wilson sighed. "Having faith doesn't make you weak House, it just means you believe in something higher than yourself."

"No, it means you're an idiot and believe in the imaginary." House looked around him, and walked off.

Wilson shook his head slowly, before going to check on Cuddy.

xxx

Over a month had passed and House was in the clinic, alone. Playing his PSP, with the door locked. He heard a knock on the door.

"House,"

Foreman's voice came from the other side, causing his to roll his eyes.

"House, I know you're in there. Open up."

He relunctantely got up and unlocked the door. "What?" House hissed.

"Cuddy's waking up."

House's eyes grew like sacer's, as he pushed Foreman aside and made his way down the hall. He limped as quickly as he could to her room, immediately stopping at the door. Staring through the clear glass, he saw her eyes slowly blink a few times. He pushed back the feeling from crying, he walked in.

"Hey." She greeted him with tears, in her eyes.

"Hey, how was your nap?" He asked, sarcastically. Pushing aside the emotions he was feeling.

He limped to her bedside, as Wilson exited quietly. House leaned his cane against the white bar of the bed and reached for her hand, he leaned down to kiss her, but she put her hand up.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in a month, don't."

He smiled grabbing her other hand, and gave her a kiss. She smiled.

"What have I missed?" Cuddy asked, with a cough.

He poured water into a small plastic cup, as he spoke. "Well, I got married to a brazilian babe."

Cuddy scowled him, as he handed her the water.

He continued. "Nothing. Foreman's been running the hospital. I've been horny as hell."

"Of course." She shook her head. "Same ol' House."

"You love same ol' House... right?"

She laughed, and suddenly remembered the night that caused her to go into the hospital. How happy she was.. before. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't." She looked at the ring on her left hand, with a wide grin. It looked different in the hospital room light. The dim lighting in the restuarant, from what she remembers, didn't show it off as brillantly.

He sat down in the chair next to her, watching her yawn. "You're still tired? Gees Cuddles."

She laughed softly. "Shut up." Cuddy took a few short sips from the brim of the grey cup.

He smiled, and helped her set the cup on the stand next to them. He set his feet near hers on the bed. He closed his eyes.

She looked at him puzzled. "What are you doing?"

He kept his eyes shut. "You're tired and so am I, get some rest."

"You're not going to sleep in your office?"

"I'm not leaving." He said simply.

She smiled at his peaceful place. Indeed she was tired, very. Surprisingly. She slowly closed her eyes, a few moments later House opened his eyes to see her sleeping. He smiled to himself before dozing off. Hours later Cuddy woke up in a daze. She smiled, as she saw her fiancee gently snoring away beside her. Long, large arms wrapped around his broad chest. She gently laughed, when a loud snore came bellowing out of his nose.

* * *

Sorry so short. Next one will be longer. Promise.


End file.
